


The Fortune Cookie Dilemma

by Just_A_Lizard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Fortune Cookies, Gen, I refuse to believe that Gabe is dead, Its like barely there though, LITERALLY, Prankster Gabriel (Supernatural), SO MUCH FLUFF, That's it, i love them all okay, listen, yes theres Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Lizard/pseuds/Just_A_Lizard
Summary: "Hmmm. 'If you murder a murderer, the number of murderers in the world stays the same.'""Kill two.""Even better, kill thirty!"A.K.A I refuse to accept that Gabriel is dead, it's just out of character tbh. So I wrote some fluff for the four of them.
Relationships: Castiel & Gabriel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel & Dean Winchester, Gabriel & Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	The Fortune Cookie Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Here, take this thing I made, it's pure fluff with absolutely no angst, I swear. Just. I love them okay?

Gabriel really couldn’t describe living in the bunker with the Winchesters and Castiel, but if he had to choose one word for it, it would be “chaotic”. Chaotic, but in the good way though, not the usual End-of-the-World chaotic they were used to dealing with. It was more in the Gabriel-Attempted-to-Dye-Dean’s-Hair-Pink kind of way, which, while still trying at times, was much a much more preferable kind of chaos. 

After a few months, the four of them had settled into a painfully domestic routine. Not that they didn’t still hunt, Dean would have snapped if they never went out to kill things every once in a while, but more of their efforts were being put into making the Bunker a central hub for hunters, similar to how Bobby’s place had functioned. Sam had been delighted to make full use of the Bunker’s archives, with Dean refusing to “become a full-time nerd” until Cas had casually mentioned that not having the extra help would mean that Cas would have to pick up the slack and wouldn’t be able to use his free time for “recreational purposes”. Dean had quickly amended his statement that “full-time nerd” still allowed for him to read some of the Men of Letters’ catalogs. Cas had definitely made full use of his free time that night.

Overall, things were working out pretty well, and with the minor exceptions of a few information discrepancies, the Bunker was quickly becoming the most organized center for information regarding the supernatural. This meant more time for leisure, and oh how Gabriel took advantage of that free time. His favorite place was the kitchen of course, given that he kept his private stash of candy in there, but it was also the prime spot to mess with one Dean Winchester. 

See, Dean could cook. There was no argument there. After a childhood of being responsible for his and Sam’s meals, Dean knew how to make a multitude of quick and easy dishes from almost nothing. Now that he had a whole kitchen to play with, Dean’s skills had gone from good to absolutely phenomenal, and it was no surprise that takeout had become a rare commodity. The only reason takeout made it way into the Bunker anymore was because the kitchen was unavailable for some reason. 

Like all of the cooking utensils being exchanged for plastic children’s toys.

(Gabriel knew that he could have just summoned Chinese food if he really wanted it, but this was infinitely more fun. Was it worth it, risking Dean’s wrath and a lecture from Cassie? Maybe. But Gabriel was 100% willing to find out.)

Regardless of the circumstances that led them there, all of the Bunker’s residents were sitting around the table in the war room with boxes of takeout from the nearest Chinese place. While Cas and Gabriel didn’t technically eat, they still liked to include themselves during meals, especially after Gabriel had used a bit of mojo to allow them to taste more than just molecules. 

Everyone was in the middle of enjoying their meals when Cas decided to break open a fortune cookie. He frowned, reading off of the small paper slip. “Hmmm. ‘If you murder a murderer, the number of murderers in the world stays the same.’” 

Without missing a beat, Dean commented, “Kill two.” It was slightly garbled by the fact that he had just taken a bite of his noodles, but his point still came across well enough.

“Even better,” Gabriel added, mouth also full of take out, “Kill thirty!”

Sam elected to actually swallow before giving his opinion, saying “How about we just. Don’t kill anyone?”

Everyone at the table turned and stared at him. Unsurprisingly, it was Dean who said what they were all thinking.   
“Sammy, that’s literally our job, you know that right? We kill the things we hunt?”

Sam just gave his brother a bitchface and responded, “Sure, but still—”

“‘Don’t believe everything you read.’” Everyone turned to look at Cas, holding a second broken fortune cookie. 

There were a few beats of silence before Gabriel finally burst out, “Okay, but it wasn’t wrong—”

Complete mayhem ensued, the rest of the conversation lost in the pure chaos of four people talking at once.

“This kind of thing what we have prison for, Dean, if someone does something wrong, we deal with it like rational human beings—”

“Oh very funny Sam, WE HAVE LITERAL FUCKING ANGELS SITTING AT THE TABLE—”

“I personally think they have it coming, I mean, if they kill someone, they should at least expect to get shanked at some point, it’s just karma by then—”

“Gabriel, I think being Loki for so long has warped your sense of justice, perhaps it would be best if you don’t—”

“Shut up Cassie, we all know you’re the nicest person at this table, but think about it, if they hurt someone they should expect to get hurt back, if you get rid of them, then they can’t ever do it again, it’s logic—”

“But you don’t have to straight-up murder them, please guys, think about this—”

“SHUT UP SAMMY!!!”

Both fortune cookies sat forgotten on the table as they all dissolved into an intense debate. It went on for a good five minutes before Dean’s hand came down on one of the fortune cookies, sending pieces flying in every direction. The room was dead silent as crumbs fell onto the table and floor. 

“Well,” Cas was the first to break the silence. “That was a lovely dinner.”

Sam laughed, breaking the tension and shaking a piece of fortune cookie from his hair. “Yeah, sure.” They all looked at each other, reveling in the fact that such an argument could be resolved without any disastrous consequences. 

Rising from the table, leftover noodles in hand, Dean made his way to the kitchen, calling out behind him, “First one to the TV gets to pick the Netflix!”

As the rest of them scrambled to get to the living room, Gabriel took a second to change Dean’s supplies back into regular kitchen tools and thought to himself, ‘ _Oh yeah, that was definitely worth it._ ’

**Author's Note:**

> Take two baby! I was blown away that people actually liked my last fic, so I wanted to try again with something a little more my style. I hope you guys like it!


End file.
